Amayadori
by Siren10101
Summary: This is the continuation of Yuki no Furu naka ni. Kattana has returned safly home and a year has passed, what what can she do to stop the complete crossover of her world and the world of Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Amayadori ch 1

**Amayadori (shelter from rain) Is the continuation of Yuki no furu naka ni**, **one of my earlier piece's. Hopefully I can Wright it well enough to satisfy you again. So please enjoy the new instalment. I will put a list of word's and there translation's n my home page for anything you might not understand.**

**Please also note that before you read keep in mind that Geiko are not Escort's or slut's. They sell art not sex. And specialise in the art's and tradition's of ancient Japan. Anything that had that trade in it has long since been eradicated.  
Siren**.

A year had passed since i had returned, everything had returned to normal, Minaka was a bought to become a second year Maiko and i had maybe half a year left of being a maiko before i graduated to become a Geiko. I sat down next to Minaka and began to apply my makeup for the night's work. I had half an hour to do my own before i had to help one of the shikomi san with her makeup and kimono, yes it was time for another Omisendashi. Our okiya was begging to bloom with 2 girl's becoming maiko that day. The girl was to become my second Imoto san, she was different to the other girl's, more like me. My job for this one would not only be to teach her the usual stuff, but also the skill's needed to help guard the Okiya's. I had began to teach self defence to all the maiko and geiko in Kyoto half way through the year. It was becoming necessary since tourist's were begging to become very bold and rough, just that week one of the maiko had nearly been trampled when a class of American kid's had tried to get a photo with her and had managed to knock her over and fall on top of her. Would've been quite a picture I'm shore, but still. My Otokoso appeared and helped me dress in my Hikizuri before i went to work with Kaede ( my new Imoto san).

The 3 day's of celebration for her 'opening of shop' went of without a hitch. It was the day after her Omisendashi ended that it all started happening again.

The day began normally with me sleeping in, then going to all my classes'. Then instead of my break between 3 and 4 i was summoned to Okasan's room in the okiya. She was sitting with one of my regular customer's drinking some tea. I bowed as i entered before I joined them. Okasan began. "Katana, it is time we organized your Erikae. " She said with a smile. I grinned, finally i would reach my goal. "And Matsuzo Dono has very kindly offered to help pay for the expenses and has also extended a very good offer." I turned to face him and bowed very low thanking him profusely. Holding an Erikae was every expensive thing, new kimono and obi had to be ordered, Katsura (wig's, used by Geiko, only Maiko style their own hair), Geta, and so on, along with the gift's and other thing's that would be needed. It always called for some sort of Sponsor, often asking if the Woman's regular customer's would chip in. I was very glad to already have one under my belt. But what was this other offer? He decided to speak then. "It's ok it's the least i could do. But know i would like to ask you something more important. The company is looking to sponsor a Geiko in the way one would if they were her Danna. In other word's the company will be your Danna, and you will be there mascot. What do you think.?" I sat there. Quietly. Not many geiko had a Danna these days and those that did kept it quiet. But then again. His company was like our equivalent of Target, or wall mart, except more expensive range, more like David Jones's. They had franchise's all over Japan, and were all very well off. This was a big opportunity. I guess this offer would only come around once for me. No one else would sponsor a gaijin like me. I looked up from the tatami then heaved a sigh. "Thank you, I accept your kind offer, I hope i can serve your company as well as i have you." I bowed deeply my head touching the floor.

The rest of my hour off i spent discussing my Erikae, before heading to my room to get dressed and ready for work. By the time i was ready and out the door it was 5:00 a shikomi san trailed behind me carrying my Ozashiki Kago. I had a bought 14 enkai to go to tonight. Each going from around half an hour to an hour. I didn't expect to get home till 1 in the morning. This was normal for me, so i had no reason to pout a bought it.

"Katana Chan, you must be getting close to your Erikae now." Said Otori Dono,(also one of my regular's) He had organized that banquet for his son's 16th birthday, and it was my 12th one that night. "Please tell me when you begin to organize it, i have some money aside to help you on your next step." He grinned and i refilled his drink. I smiled coyly back. "Well then sir you'll be pleased to hear that we began to plan it today. I will be honoured to have your support. In exchange shall i order a round on me?" I looked at the 8 boy's sitting around the table. Each there as a friend of Otori Dono's son. They all grinned back at me and agreed on another round of Coke and some small snack's. I pulled out my pocket watch as i sat back down, it was shaped like one you would get if you were a state alchemist in Fma . It was nearly 12:00 and the boy's had me and Minaka for another half an hour before we headed off again. I snapped the lid shut but instead of a click, a large bang sounded as somebody fell through the roof onto the table. There was screaming as the guest's scattered. I shot up and pulled a throwing needle from my sleeve and pelted it at the man's leg. It would have hit if he hadn't shot through the door leaving a tear you only ever see in loony tune's. We stared at the spot he had disappeared through as a second body fell through the roof and cursed as he landed on the needle imbedded in the table. He to left quickly and destroyed second screen in the process. It took a minute for the dust to clear But it was already to late. I took my Phone from my bag and captured the comical hole in the screen. That might be useful later i murmured as i turned to face the busted table. One small tear of black fabric was left stuck on the needle as i pulled it out. I took one glance and knew who had come threw the roof. I clenched the fabric with the red cloud on it. Akatsuki! It took every ounce of self control i had to not chase them out the door and beat them into subjugation, but i couldn't use my chakra n this world. The best i could do was release my sword ki. This wasn't good.


	2. Chapter 2

Amayadori ch 2

**When you see this**____** it represent's the next voice of my consciousness. Each voice will only be heard once per paragraph but when in conversation will be in the same order. Try and keep up ^^ **

A week after that incident i began to were the Sako hairstyle, only wore in the last month of a maiko's training, I posted picture's of my new hairstyle and information on when my Erikae was to be held (4:00 February 8th) on Deviant art. People left note's wishing me luck and asking for lot's of photo's, not unusual for when i announced stuff like this, It was always wish so and so luck in her career for me, or 'I want photo's! Remember, lot's of photo's." And of course i always happily agreed. A month had passed, it was my last day as a Maiko when it next happened, as i walked from one Ochaya to the next. A loud crack sounded and a large man vaulted over a passing car, i saw as if in slow mo as he flipped over the car, the grinning blues face of Kisame, I nearly swore as i shouted after him. But the fish didn't here me. Well if he was here at least i had a chance to settle the score. I thad been a while since a head been offered to any shrine in the country.

_Mental head slap! Damn it, you are a young lady! Stop thinking like a blood thirsty killer! __ But then again blood is a good thing __ and he's a s class nin the bounty must be huge__dude how would we get it back to collect the bounty? __ just think you'd destroy your outfit! __ and you hair!_

Sometime's i hated my brain , this was one of those time's. I sighed and walked on. I would get him later.

I waited for the room to fall down around my ears as I went through the step's of my Erikae. But the 3 day's passed and i became a Geiko with no strings attached as such. It was the day after again when the world became a little weirder. I woke that morning with a sore head from all my appointment's the night before. God it was good to sleep on a normal pillow for the first time in several year's. There was defiantly a benefit to not styling my own hair. I lay there for a moment before getting up and dressing for the day. I trained with Kaede for half an hour before she went to her classes', and i helped the 2 shikomi san with some of the chore's. I had no lesson's today, but i did had to go to a school to give a small performance for the student's in an hour. Guess i would need to dress for work.

I walked out of the school several hour's later muttering that i would never get used to the school's over her in comparison to the one's i had been to in Australia. I looked at my watch, I had heap's of time. Might as well go to the shrine and say hi to the Head monk. I had been meaning to for a bought a week, i owed him my thanks' for helping me threw all the time's during my aprentaship where i had stumbled and fallen in my resolve. I walked up the step's and cleansed myself before entering the temple, I rang the bell and prayed to the god, asking for strength in the hardship's to come. A young Maiko came up and prayed beside me. Suddenly i heard a familiar voice. "Katana!" I turned to see the blond hair canonballing in my direction. I held out my hand's to imbrace the hiperctive nin but instead he took at the young maiko whith a grin. "Katana i knew you'd be around here somewhere." He froze. "Your not Katana." He got up and helped her up apologizing. "Um. Sorry for disturbing you." He said to me and turned and walked back to Sakura and Kakashi who had appeared at the edge of the shrine. "Naruto." I said in a scolding tone. "I haven't changed that much have I?" I asked in another tone that pretty much questioned his sanity. He turned around and looked for the voice. "Katana, were are you we can't?" Said Sakura before i interrupted her. "It's me. I'm here." I walked forward. "No your not Katana didn't were a wig! Or those short sleeve's!" Called Naruto. Kakashi stepped forward and placed a hand over Naruto's mouth."Sorry Kattana, but he still has trouble recognizing himself when disguised." I smiled "I'm not disguised Kakashi, I became a Geiko maybe a couple of day's ago. You just missed it. Come let's take this somewhere else." The young maiko tugged my sleeve. And whispered in my ear. "Are they cosplayer's?" I laughed. "Yes, and there my friend's from way back, it's been a while." There was a sparkle in my eye that told her to be leave before she was in way over her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Amayadori ch 3

I asked one of the monk's if their was a room we could have some privacy in, and he happily led us to one facing the back garden. It was quiet in comparison to the Temple garden's as it was only open to a special few guest's, so we had quiet to greet each other. "It's feel's like i haven't seen you for 10 year's, but yet only one has passed. I must have missed quite a lot since i left. How is your search for ... Doing?" I said with a small smile. Naruto replied quickly. "I've made a declaration of war with him, I guess I'm finally coming to term's with it." I nodded. Blimmy I'd only just read that chapter, guess that explained why Kisame was running around. Kakashi nodded. "It's been a while Katana. You became fully fledged. That's great to hear we'll tell Tsunade when she wakes up." **(When will the old bag wake up anyway? Any idea's from the audience? Actually now that Danso's dead there going to need someone else to take his place as stand in.) **We paused as a young monk brought tea in . "So what brings you to my realm?" I asked as i poured the tea. Sakura piped up. Happy of course to share what she knew. "Well we knew you had answer's a bought some things going on, and a strength that we haven't seen for a long time. So we were sent here 1 to get Naruto out of harm's reach and 2, to get answer's."

"Not to mention 3 to see you." Naruto piped in. I interlaced my fingers and rested my nose on my fist's. More to the point how did you get here. It would've taken an immense amount of chakra for one of you let alone 9. How could a jutsu like that have been leaked to them?"

"To who?"

"Akatsuki ." I growled.

Time was flowing again, my blade would soon taste blood again.

*

I walked quickly to my first appointment. I had left team 7 at the Temple, in the lodging's they had set aside for guest's. My mind was spinning. The other's had known little. Only a rift had appeared, and a young girl had told them if they wanted me for anything then they had one hour to get through the portal. In the time between them getting the message, and getting ready the portal had been guarded by Anbu. No one could have gotten through. But the girl they said had been strange. She had worn her floor length hair out and wore the white shuri nuri face make up that the Geiko used, and wore an exquisite flowing dress of the western style. She was our only lead. Maybe someone had earned the favour of a godess? No why would they need to come here more than anything? Everything was wrong! My world is being turned upside down once again.

*

The night went again without trouble, and by early the next morning I went to see them again. I bought new clothes' and mobile's, so we could keep in touch. They needed to look around the city, and look for any sign. I would use my contact's to gather information. This was a threat. And no one in this age would be able to defeat it with their gun's.

It didn't take me long to find out a little. I asked the police chief when he visited us for a Ozashiki and he said " Yes we caught some, with real weapon's none the less, and they new how to use them. The police there at the time were lucky to get out alive, the cosplayer's had seemed to suddenly get distracted and run. We did some research and found that the men had been cosplaying as Hidan, Kakuzu, and Deidara, from Akatsuki." He said as he gulped down a cup of sake, which I quickly refilled. "Guess it's one way to get away with it. They were pretty good costume's. They looked like the real thing. And the hair to. Guess there pro's at it." He laughed, "Or there the real one's. But nah how could that be." He saw me freeze. "What do you know?"

"It's just a hunch. Please don't worry, but I'll tell you if i hear anything." I smiled and the party went on. The police and the army still used us to get information, just like the Tokugawa Shogunate, and the Ishin Shishi had during the Bakumatsu, but we still guarded our secret's with silence, unless it was needed for something big. If we knew something the police or government needed we would tell them, but not who or were it came from, and like always it was vague. Hence we never told these secret's straight. Secrecy was the key to our business staying alive.

I lay down to sleep. A kunai in my hand. Since my return to this land a year ago, I had been careful and slept with my sword by my head and a kunai in hand. But now I would have to be more diligent. I had warned Kaede and she had eagerly listened for what she needed to do. She was yet to spill someone's blood. Good hope she got a shock when she did. Tomorrow I would teach her with a real blade in my hand. Usually she was the only one so i didn't hurt her... Too bad. Hmm or maybe I'd just stick her with Kakashi. Might shut her up about blood and killing for a while.


End file.
